My Avenger
by Yoru Youkai
Summary: What does Sasuke Uchiha want from me? Well... because of what i said to Naruto, my general attitude, and power. Sasuke wants me, Sakura Haruno to help him revive his clan. I can't accept that unless i know he won't just be using me as a baby maker
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and I had been given a mission. It was slightly different than most of them and harder to acomplish, though i wasn't like we hadn't gotten this mission before. Retrieve Sasuke Uchiha by any means. To do this Naruto and I had seperated several miles from his last known location. We were going to surround him, Naruto having the means to do such a thing with his shadow clones. I was going in alone with only my strength to back me up.

Neither of us had expected that his last known location would actually be his hideout. "Sakura what do you see?" Naruto said threw the ear peice. "Nothing, everythings clear. I've seen no movement in the hideout either."

"Damn... fine. We'll keep watch for a couple more hours before we go in." It was when he said stuff like that, that i realized excatly how much Naruto has grown up. "Alright." Before he would have charged in despite the risk it could hold. Now not so much.

I kept watch over the area. Looking for any movements. Saw nothing. Unless... what if this place was surround by a genjustu. It was possible but i didn't no maybe people who could do such a thing. Well i'm going to see.

I made the hand sign, focused my chakra and watched as things seemed to change. I could see a white haired man arguing with a red headed woman. "Naruto the place was protected by a genjutsu! We would have been defenceless had we went inside." I told him quietly. "Yeah... alright. We need to lure them out."

"I know just the thing but while i'm busy with them you'll need to locate Uchiha." I slipped out of my hiding spot and slammed my fist against a tree easily uprooting it and sending it into several more. Then i ran like hell. Blocking my chakra, i didn't want them to pick up on me to easily.

I didn't hear anything aside from my heartbeat and breathing and that was not a good thing. I had no way of knowing if i was surrounded. From the past i knew that Uchiha had three others with him. A kunai being thrown at me revealed the location of my attacker. I caught it and threw it back to them.

"Are you gonna hide behind the tree all day or what? Because i don't know about you but i have more important things to do." I asked whoever it was. I wasn't bothering to hide my chakra anymore. The woman Karin stepped out. "Still trying to steal my Sasuke-kun? You whore!" She yelled at me.

"Did you just call me a..." I said slowly and before she even had time to react. I had her by her hair and threw her in to a tree. "I don't take kindly to being called names!" With that i kicked her sending her flying back a few yards.

I had knocked her out easily enough but had revealed my location and was no doubt in danger of being caught by his stronger teammates. I had to move and quick. Before i really had a chance to get far enough i was grabbed from behind. I could see the glow of the curse mark and the crazy grin. I quickly used a clone switching places and watched in the tree as he crushed it.

Silently i snuck off. Though i knew whenever he was a rampage like this there wasn't much of a chance of me getting away. I just knew what he was like when he wasn't crazy. Jugo was a nice guy and i didn't want to fight him unless i had to.

It wasn't long before he caught up to me and i was forced to. Slamming my fist against the ground, forcing him to retreat a bit. "Hahaha!" He laughed and lunged for me, i couldn't avoid it and was thrown slamming against a boulder. "Gwah!" I cried out and had to force myself to move as he came at me again.

I kicked him putting some of my chakra in to the kick. Using the chance i had i ran at him, putting a large amount of chakra in to my hand and punching him in the gut. His hand snapped up and locked around my throat. I struggled to get air as i reached for a kunai pulling one out of my holster i sliced his wrist and plunged it in to his arm.

He released me, i staggered backwards. _Maybe i should have let Naruto come up with something. His plan probably would have worked better. At this point if Suigetsu shows up i am screwed. I can barely take on Jugo alone. _I thought.

"Sakura." My eyes widdened and i turned around to face the person that that voice belonged to. "Sakura, Sasuke's not inside. It's empty, Run! Their all after you!" Naruto yelled panicking. _I know Naruto... Sasuke Uchiha is right in front of me. Jugo is behind me and i can sense Suigetsu not to far away, he was left with Karin who i had knocked out. No doubt going to come here soon. I'm sorry Naruto..._

I sensed Jugo move and just barely dodged his fist that was heading straight for the back of my head. Grabbing his arm i flipped him over my head and sent him in to a tree. He continued to come at me, time and time again. It didn't matter that i kept sending him back he kept coming. "Enough already!" I yelled at him, forcing chakra in to my hands and targeting a nerve behind his neck that would leave him unconcious.

Sasuke saw what i was doing and sent Chidori at me. I flipped back, the lightning hitting my leg just slightly. There was a lot of blood. He hadn't hit anything vital though and i could still use my leg. I knew Sasuke was messing with me. He has the power to end my life in seconds, instead he's just watching me struggle against his teammate.

Bastard.

"Your still weak." He told me. "I don't care what you think Uchiha. Your just a mission to me." I replied, crushing the ground and using the chance i was given during Jugo's retreat to knock him out. Though it wasn't easy and he had very nearly broke my arm, in a moment of panic i was able to hit the nerve behind his neck and he fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled and i saw him heading towards me. I think my heart stopped as i saw Sasuke smirk. I knew then that this is what he wanted. To hurt Naruto more than anything. I was the target here and i was way to close to Sasuke for Naruto to be able to stop him. It was up to me to save myself...

Sasuke was in front of me, his sword being drawn. I could see my life flashing before my eyes. Chidori surrounded the blade. I pulled out a kunai surrounding it with my chakra, for that matter surrounding my whole body with my chakra. "NOOO!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke raised his sword and went to strike me. I raised the kunai, the steel clashing. His lightning lashing out at my hand.

I went to punch him with my free hand but he caught my wrist and just smirked at me. I focused my chakra, sharping it and standing my ground i pushed using all my strength. I know it surprised the hell out of him when i actually managed to send him back, not to mention i stole his sword. Hell i was surprised.

"Well i didn't know you could do that." Naruto smiled as he showed up in front of me. "Neither did i... Lets finish this so we can go home." My grip tightened on Sasuke's sword. "Lets do this." It didn't seem fair 2 against 1 but then again this was Sasuke Uchiha a man that had taken on more than 2 people at a time and came out unharmed.

Naruto surrounded him with shadow clones and summoned rasengan. _Naruto isn't playing around this time. He's really serious... _Though something didn't seem right. Sasuke should have taken out the shadow clones by now. "Be careful Naruto." I told him before he ran off towards Uchiha.

I watching in horror as the area around the guys seemed to light up and i couldn't see anything. "NARUTO!" Nothing i could just see the sparks of whatever was going on in there but i didn't see either of them. I heard Naruto yell out in pain. "NARUTO!" I screamed.

Several aggonizing minutes passed before the lightning faded and i could see. Naruto was lying on the ground, i could several wounds and he wasn't moving. "Bastard!" I screamed at Sasuke and ran towards Naruto. Once i reached him i was immediantly healing. "I swear if you make one move towards us i will kill you Uchiha!"

"What can you do Sa-ku-ra?" He was taunting me. I wouldn't give him what he wanted but i would tell him this. "I can actually be there for a friend when they need me. I can actually love. I can move past all the bad things. You... what can you do Uchiha? Kill. Destroy. Live in the past. You have successfully passed Orochimaru in power, murdered the snake in cold blood. You alone could take down any enemy that comes your way... but anything outside of hatred and revenge you don't and will probably never understand."

For some reason Sasuke actually let me get away with what i said... let me heal Naruto... and just walked away. It was odd to say the least but i didn't have time to think about it. I had to get Naruto out of here. "Sakura?" Naruto mumbled. "Yeah it's me... are you alright?" I asked as i helped him to his feet. "Yeah i feel fine. So i guess Sasuke kicked my ass."

"Oh beyond." I teased. "Your mean, you know that?" I smiled. "Yup!" Naruto suddenly looked serious. "Well he got away and from the looks of it took his teammates with him." I noticed then that Jugo was gone. "That's probably for the best Naruto... Uchiha isn't the boy we use to know."

"You can't doubt him Sakura!" I shook my head. "Naruto i want to believe as much as you do that Sasuke will return to Konoha one day, that he will be happy but you know as much as i do that he won't... I don't think he ever will. You know what our elders have done to him... yet the greatest insult is the one we keep giving. We keep trying to bring him back. To the place where his life fell apart. I know you want to be there for him... but it might be best that we just leave him alone."

"You don't know what your talking about Sakura! Sasuke needs to be home with us! He's just getting in trouble out here!" I knew that he was but Sasuke is stubborn and he won't do anything he doesn't want to do.

"Listen to me Naruto. Let him go. He doesn't want our help. He's proved that by nearly killing you today. Sasuke isn't a little boy, he can take care of himself. He has Jugo and Suigetsu with him and they are loyal to him. They will be there for him. He doesn't need us. He doesn't want us. We are just in Sasuke's way."

"So your going to give up on him! Some friend you are! You use to love him!" Just like that Naruto stormed off, leaving me in the woods that had served as a battleground. _I still do..._


	2. Chapter 2

I found a lake several miles away from Sasuke's hideout. I used it to clean up after i healed my wounds. Even though my wounds were healed i felt like shit. I just wanted to break down and cry. I hadn't expected for things to happen the way it did today. I was just thankful that we had made it out alive.

Now... Naruto doesn't want anything to do with me. He wasn't picked up his headset at all. Naruto was just plain upset with me. He thinks i am giving up on Sasuke... and i guess in a way i am but i know i will never be able to move on. I've been in love with Sasuke Uchiha for five years. I really doubt my feelings for him will ever go away.

"Well if it ain't Cherry!" The only person who called me Cherry was Suigetsu. "Hey Suigetsu." I said and he shook his head. "Bad move back there. Telling Sunshine what you thought, Sasuke probably would have let you go had you not just put yourself on the candidate list to revive his clan."

"What the hell..." Before i could really think on this i was running. All i knew was that Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, and Shizune would be pissed and god knows what would happen then. So basically i had to get away. "Haha! I would run to!" Suigetsu laughed.

I was so close to Konoha, i could see the gate... but i was caught. I struggled for a moment before everything went black.

When i woke up i wasn't surprised to find that i was tied up. He would have been a idiot to let me have control of my arms or legs. What did surprise me was the fact that i was tied to a bed. "Sasuke she's awake." Jugo opened the door and called him. "Now why did you have to go and do that?" I asked him earning a chuckle as he left the room.

_**Somebody actually managed to get Sasuke Uchiha's attention. Wow, didn't know ya had it in ya! **_I frowned as i heard my inner talk... it was extremely annoying. _I don't want Uchiha's attention. I want to go home! __**Picky... you know you should be happy that he is finally considering you. **__I'll be happy when he lets me go home. He's not going to want me. I'll make sure of that. __**Wouldn't be so sure Sakura, you seem to understand him and you proved it to him when you were talking to Naruto.**__ Just shut the hell up! __**Nah... i think i'll keep bothering you for awhile. **__Fuck. __**Well that is something you could be doing- **__I really wish i knew how to get rid of you. __**Sorry babe but your stuck with me. Anyways where were we... oh yeah! **__Somebody please save me from my misery... __**All you have to do is not act like the hoe in the other room and he's all yours to be with all night- **__Oh my god shut up! I really don't want to think about that! __**... Ok this time... but next time your not getting away so easily.**_

Now that 'it' was quiet i yanked against the chains only for them to turn in to snakes. "UCHIHA THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I screamed as one started to slither down my shirt heading for my shorts. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TEACH THESE THINGS!" I held my legs together as best as i could. "You don't like my snakes Sakura?" He asked, i swear i could see amusement in his onyx eyes.

"I don't mind snakes unless there Orochimaru what i mind is the opposite species shit that it's trying to pull. Call it off!" _**Now this is some funny shit. Sasuke's a evil genius! **__Nope just evil. For him to be a genius sort of required him not joining the body seeking snake. __**...Ok i'll give you that one... that was a stupid move but at least he killed 'it'. **_

Sasuke made a hand sign and the snakes disappeared. My hands and legs free. I got up and move towards the window. Well... he's moved to a new hideout that's for sure. I don't reconize this area at all. "Why am i here?" I asked wondering if he would tell me what Suigetsu did or if the shark had it all wrong.

"Hn... Karin will call you when dinner is done." Was all he said before he left the room. Well i guess he isn't going to tell me anything. I jumped out the window and sat on the grass outside of the house that was well built and hidden in the side of a mountain. The color matched that of the mountain perfectly.

There was really no point in running. Sasuke would catch me and then i would be tied up again. Though he didn't actually give me permission to go outside either. Eh whatever. My mind drifted to Naruto. What was he doing? Was Hinata with him? We're Sai, him and Kakashi sent to find me? We're they all alright? I really wished i had answers to my questions.

I didn't have to worry about worrying my mother... she was to drunk most of the time to realize if i was even there or not. My father had been killed in the fight with the ninetails, so i didn't actually know him but i didn't blame Naruto for that horrible accident. He was just a baby then.

I sighed and looked up at the clouds. Wasn't sure why i was even thinking about all this. I was powerless to stop Sasuke. I would just have to wait till he got tired of me. "Dinners done." Karin said randomly showing up near me. "It's ok you can give it to one of the guys or something. Thanks though." I didn't trust her not to poison me. She left then. I could hear Suigetsu and her arguing... do they ever stop?

Reluctantly a little while after they had stopped i got up and went inside. I didn't pay any attention to Sasuke or the others as i just walked up the stairs and returned to the room i had orignally been put. One of them would tell me if i needed to go somewhere else. For now i just sat in the corner leaning my head against the wall. My stomach growled but i made no move to stop my hunger instead just laid my head on my knees. Eventually i fell asleep.

I felt someone pick me up and i stirred opening my eyes to meet that of Sasuke's. Though this time they were red, sharringan. "Whats going on?" I asked hesitantly i wasn't sure i really wanted to know. "Rogue ninja." I found that funny since technically thats what he was but instead of testing whatever patience he had left i let it go. "Well your not going to be able to do anything about them holding me... and i really don't want to have to deal with Karin."

"Are you afraid of her?" He asked. "No. She's just annoying and the less she talks the better." That and if she calls me a whore again i won't hold back this time... Bye bye Karin. "Make yourself useful Sakura." He told me and set me on my feet before leaving the room, the door open. I glared at the door and considered disobeying him. Seeing the other rogue ninja outside i very nearly just jumped out the window and took my frustration out of them.

Instead i followed him and was greeted with a glare. "What? I'm not your pet Uchiha don't expect me to listen to everything you say. Your lucky i even listened this time." I could see Suigetsu trying not to laugh. Karin was glaring at me and naturally all i heard a second later was. "Don't you dare go against My Sasuke!"

"Well now i completely understand why he hated me when we were kids. Cause if i was anything even remotely close to you with him i am surprised he didn't kill me." I told her. "I am not a bad person! You-" I glared at her and she stopped. "Whoa she's master 'the glare' holy shit!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "Ok what the hell is 'the glare' and why are you acting like a idiot?"

"It's the one that Sasuke gives Karin. It scares the hell out of her, you know the whole promise of a painful death thing and because i can." Ok well remind me to never do that agian. Next time i will just use Karin as a punching bag. Sasuke sighed before looking at Jugo.

"Ambush the ones hiding, take Suigetsu with you." He looked at Karin and me and i folded my arms over my chest, he was gonna make us stay with him. "Karin... stay in here. Sakura come with me." Huh? "What!" He ignored her and walked off. "I swear if you even attempt something with My Sasuke i will kill you."

"One. We are going to fight. Two. Eww. Three. I would like to see you try."

"You've come to face us alone... how cute." The leader smirked at Sasuke. I walked in to sight and they burst out laughing. "What the hell is she supposed to do?" One asked. "Why don't you come closer and find out." I suggested. Stupidly he did. As soon as he was within range i sent him flying clear in to the trees. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"What?" I asked innocently. It was very possible that i was enjoying this to much.


	3. Chapter 3

Suigetsu and Jugo had killed the others in the forest. I swear Sasuke was holding back and it was annoying the hell out of me. _**Maybe he just wants to look?**_ I ignored my inner and kicked the idiot how had came at me from behind. _**And apparently Sakura-chan has decided to give Sa-su-ke-kun a view! **_

"I wonder... if we took the girl would you be so passive?" The leader asked Sasuke. "Take her." The leader ordered. Um... no. Two of them took of my arms pulling me back towards their leader. I pulled on their arms throwing my legs up and hitting them where the sun don't shine. I ended up flipping us with the two guys on the ground.

I moved away from them and pulled kunai out of my holster throwing a couple at the men before i approached their leader. A ugly bald guy with a creepy smile. His eyes to small and beady.

I was so sick of being helpless and weak which is one of the reasons why i had trained under Lady Tsunade and learned medical ninjustu. Mastering her techniques, so if someone went to hurt my friends or me, i could protect them. I saw Suigetsu heading for the kill and i put the kunai away. I walked towards Sasuke.

"I don't know what your reason for holding back but if it has anything to do with me. Don't hold you breath." With that i walked off. My attitude may have changed over the years yeah i knew i was different but i also knew this was a mask. Thankfully these were rogue ninja or their deaths would bother me. I couldn't stand killing innocents.

But this fight didn't last long and i wondered why this was enough that it had gotten Sasuke to activate his sharingan and then he turned around and let the others and me handle it. It was like he was watching me far to closely... i really need to find out if Suigetsu was telling the truth and if so who he heard it from.

Afterwards Suigetsu had walked off to go get something to eat and i had followed. After some distance from the hideout i asked. "Were you joking about why i am here or were you serious?" He smiled at me. "I was serious. Jugo found out from Sasuke and told me. Karin doesn't know yet or she would be driving you crazy."

"Well i don't know this Sasuke. Besides if this is what he wants from me he went about it all wrong... he shouldn't have attacked me, nearly killed my friend, and then kidnapped me... you tell me that i shouldn't have told Naruto what i thought. Naruto tells me i shouldn't give up on him. Yet Uchiha pulls a stunt like this... and i am supposed to do what? Let him? I don't think so."

"Lets just go back to the hideout." He said. _What a big help you are... _"Sasuke will just drag you back if you run." Sui said. _Damn how did he know i was thinking about running? _"Your easy to read Cherry. Come on before he comes looking and thats not going to be pleasant for either of us."

Unfortunately he was right and since i didn't know this area at all it was not a good idea to run off even if i was with criminals. So far they hadn't given much of a reason to believe that they would hurt me.

I take that back... Karin wanted to hurt me. More so now that she knew what Sasuke was thinking about me cause i soon as i walked threw the door she had me against the wall and was screaming in my face. Of course that pissed me off and she was thrown back. "Did you just- ugh! Your not even worth it! Sasuke will get sick of you soon enough. In till then stay out of my way or i will kill you!"

I might have let her get away with it had she not already laid her hands on me and then called me worthless. "Can you come out of your little fanasy long enough to see whats really going on! I don't want to be here, i would rather be home where i belong! For all i care you can have him!" Yet it still bothered me to say it. If i was going to be completely honest with myself... i still loved Sasuke Uchiha no matter what he did, how he changed. I couldn't help it.

"Karin i didn't tell you so you would jump Sakura. If you can't act like a adult go to your room and calm down." Jugo glared at her. She didn't test his patience and left. "You ok Cherry?"

"Doesn't matter." I muttered and walked off. Truth was i was angry, annoyed, and far to tempted to beat the hell out of her. How dare she jump me like this was my fault! Oh and then threaten to kill me! Who the hell does she think she is! "What happened?" Sasuke asked wearing that same indifferent expression. "You are what happened. Just leave me alone."

I walked only to get pulled back to him. His arm wrapped around my waist making sure i couldn't get away. "Sakura i will not repeat myself." Ugh! "You really want to know?" I asked. "Hn." Again with the freakin hn can he say yes or no? I mean come on!

"Your entire team knows why i am here now. Which by the way good luck with that, you'd have abetter chance with Karin. Speaking of the she devil... She jumped me as soon as i walked threw the door screaming at me for something i have no control over. Your lucky i didn't kill her for touching me. Now... Let go of me." It was taking everything i had no to scream at him. "Hn... go to your room." With that he let go and was gone.

It wasn't long afterwards that i heard crashing. I peek out of the hallway to see Sasuke standing in the middle of living room. Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin had all be thrown back to different parts of the room. "Karin if i ever hear that you even attempt to attack Sakura again i will kill you." He glared at her and i could see tears forming as she gave a slight nod.

"You idiots know why so i shouldn't have to explain myself." Suigetsu and Jugo nodded and apologized. "Sakura..." Shit! Reluctantly i stepped out of hiding. "...I heard crashing... i thought maybe someone had gotten in..." I deffinately didn't want to piss him off if he was lashing out at his team.

"Do you know how to cook Sakura?" Sasuke asked and i could tell it was bothering him to actually ask a question but i knew what he wanted from me. "Yeah... what do you want me to make?" I asked figuring i might as well be cival. "Food." He replied and i swear he was being a smartass. I rolled my eyes but walked to the kitchen.

Atleast if i make the food i wouldn't have to worry about being poisoned by Karin. I checked the fridge to see what they had. Turns out there wasn't much to go on. I ended up just barely pulling together the ingriedents for chickendon donburi, which is basically just a bowl filled with steamed rice and chicken. They were in desperate need of food here.

I put the rice on and got to work on cutting the chicken in to cubes. Once i was done with that i looked to see if they happened to have any spices. They had salt that was about it. There was soy sauce in the fridge which would make this better.

When everything was done i set their bowls on the table and went to go get them. "Dinner." I said as i ended the living room. I wasn't immune to the feel of the air around them. None of them were very happy, Karin... well Karin wanted to kill me. "It's on the table..." I told them. Sasuke was the first to get up followed closely by Karin who gave me a glare and the boys got up soon after him.

I stayed where i was for a minute before walking in to the kitchen and making my own bowl, then setting down on the floor in the corner of the room across from them. I honestly didn't even want to be in the same room. "How do we know she didn't put poison in the food?" Karin asked.

It was scary that i was sure she was going to poison me if i ate last night and now tonight shes sure i put poison in her food. "Would you like me to try it Karin?" I asked barely able to hide my annoyance. "Eat." Sasuke told her and she dropped the entire thing so fast i almost laughed. She was like his little puppy.

It wasn't long before Jugo and Sui started talking about other stuff. Both of them going back and forth with jokes and when Karin insulted Sui he insulted her and so on. I couldn't help feeling like i didn't belong here and i knew i didn't but there was a part of me that wanted to. I couldn't help laughing quietly at some of the little insults like four eyes, sharky, and carrot top. Honestly i realized then how close these three were and despite what Sasuke showed i could tell they didn't bother him as much as he led on.

"Sakura." Sasuke said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" He motioned for me to come join them. I wondered if i should but then decided it was probably best if i didn't. I shook my head and just got up to wash the dishes i had used.

Glancing over my shoulder i saw Sasuke watching me. "Your annoying." I told him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was later that night that i found out i was actually sharing a room with Sasuke... i don't know why that surprised me... with what he wanted from me and all. I laid across from him on the bed, a pillow between us. I had been unable to actually go to sleep and have been awake for a couple of hours. Yet instead of running i just laid here...

_What am i doing? _I silently got up and quietly and carefully snuck out of the room, making sure to take my weapons with me. I know that i have no idea where i am at but... i don't want to make this so much easier on Sasuke now do i? In seconds i was out the door and running as fast as i could threw the forest. I believe in the direction of Konoha... though i wasn't even close to sure.

I had been running well in to the night and had come across nothing but trees, sticks, leaves, and the occasional animal. Figuring i was far enough from Sasuke i decided to take a break from running and just started walking. I was tired but i couldn't stop for anything. I had to get back to Konoha.

A branch snapped, before i even had time to run i was surrounded. I didn't reconize these ninja at all. It didn't help that a couple of them were wearing masks. The other two looked alike, like twins. Blue eyes, red hair, and they looked like they trained a lot. That thought didn't make me feel better.

"Whats a pretty little think like you doing out here all alone?" One of the masked men asked. _**In case your wondering the tone he just used means your next on his rape list and its time for you to run. **_I didn't need to hear anything else, i crushed the ground and took off threw the cloud of dirt. "Where the hell do you think your going!" I was grabbed and harshly thrown to the ground but instead of crying out i kicked him and slammed a kunai into his throat.

I was on my feet and running in seconds. _Why the hell did i leave! _I thought as i kept going. It was getting harder and harder to keep going but i had to. If i stopped god knows what would happen to me now. _**Well if you weren't so unbelieveablely stubborn this wouldn't be happening.**_

"You little bitch!" One yelled and i found myself being dragged back. Looking i saw it was a vine of some sort. It had wound itself around my waist. I tried to move to avoid the other one but it was two fast and had wound itself around my ankle, forcing me to the ground. I struggled for anything i could grab on to.

_God damn it! _"You've just sealed your own fate girl. By killing Yuru. You'll suffer before you die." Just then i felt my ankle break, it took everything i had no to scream as he pulled me back using my ankle at the same time. "We will break your spirit, you'll beg for death before we kill you."

"Pick pinky up. We have a lot of ground to cover and though it would be fun to drag her. Her body is still of use to us." The vines receeded and one of the twins approached me. "NO!" I screamed. He covered my mouth and smirked at me. "I'm going to enjoy this." He picked me up and i thrashed. He was unable to keep his hand over my mouth and i screamed. "SASUKE!"

I wasn't sure why i did but i didn't get much of a chance to think about it before the guy hit a nerve and i felt myself losing conciousness. "...help...plea...se..."

I could feel that someone was holding me and i desprately didn't want to wake up. Unfortunately the pain in my ankle forced me to. I didn't open my eyes and instead just listened. "I'm so sorry Sakura... i left you when you needed me most." N-naruto! My eyes flashed open and sure enough it was the knucklehead.

"Naruto!" I hugged him unable to stop myself from crying. "Hey there... lets get you home." He hugged me back. "I can't wait to go home..." What if Sasuke is trying to find me now? Naruto started running and was quickly flanked by Kakashi and Sai. "Kakashi-sensei! Sai!"

"How are holding up Sakura?" Kakashi asked me. "I'm fine now Sensei." I will continue to be fine as long as Sasuke doesn't catch up to us. I don't know what he will do if he sees Naruto holding me...

"Something worrying you?" Sai asked me. "Yea my ankle, those bastards broke it." Naruto looked at me. "We're almost back to Konoha. Just a few more minutes Sakura and we'll get you to Granny Tsunade." I'll feel better when were in Konoha...

It felt like the longest 30 minutes of my life... we literally couldn't have ran threw the gate fast enough. I was relieved when it closed behind us and even more so when i was taken to Tsunade. "Sakura!" She exclaimed as we entered the room.

"Granny Tsunade! The ninja that kidnapped Sakura broke her ankle, help her!" Naruto said. It wasn't long before Tsunade had me on a chair and was healing my ankle. I said nothing... though there was plenty to say... i just couldn't get a word out.

What was i going to do if Sasuke came back for me? That was a question i didn't have the answer to... Why can't he just come back to stay...

"Alright Sakura your all healed. Return home to rest for the night, make sure to return here as soon as you wake up for questioning. I need to know what happened." Of course she would... now the question was would i tell the truth or would i lie... "Yes Tsunade-sama." I stood up and walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind me.

Silently i made my way threw the village, reaching under the door mat and retrieving the house key i had hidden the last time my mother had locked herself out of the house. Once the door was open i put the key back and walked inside. It was dark in here, i could barely see the form of someone- i assume my mother lying on the couch.

I walked towards her and was relieved to find it was actually her but that was as far as my relief went... she had a bottle of sake in her hand. Drunk again. "Why can't you face your demons mother? Why do you hide behind achohal?" I can only hope i never turn out to be a drunk.

"Sakura?" She said her dull blue eyes opening. The color use to be brighter so the villagers say but i don't remember any time where they were ever bright. "Yea."

"I thought your mission wasn't going to take to long..." I sighed. "It look longer than i thought." She shook her head and sat up. "But that beast was here... weren't you sent with it?" I may not have blamed Naruto but my mother couldn't tell the difference between a helpless infant and a demon that happened to be sealed inside of him.

"Naruto is not a beast... He is my teammate. My friend. The fourth hokage may have sealed the ninetails inside of him but that doesn't make him the demon!" She frowned. "He killed your father yet you so happily parade around with that thing..."

"The ninetails killed my father not Naruto. It was done before the ninetails was sealed inside of him. Which is something you'll never understand... to drunk all the time... never really here." I shook my head slightly. "Why do you surround yourself with demons Sakura? Your better than this... Friends with one and searching for another... your father would be disapointed."

"Because Sasuke and Naruto are important to me. Neither of them are demons. Just go back to sleep..."

"Your so lost Sakura..." I glared at her. "Don't talk to me about lost when for the last 18 years you've never been who you should have been. A mother. A little girl needed you and you abandoned her in favor of a bottle and the cold floor." I don't think i would ever be able to forgive my mother. Maybe... maybe if she stopped verbally lashing out at the people i cared about most.

"Get out of my house you little ingrate." She snapped. "Gladly."

I left before i had to hear her say another word. I've always stuck by her and tried to help putting myself threw hell... but i just can't do it anymore. I don't want to lose myself in the process. My mother... she was never really here. Shes gone. She was gone as soon as she heard of my fathers death. What lives here now... is just a shell that she left behind. It doesn't have to be that way... but it is and there is nothing i can do about it.

"Sakura! What are you doing outside? Granny Tsunade told you to rest." I forced myself to smile. "Well i just thought i should get something to eat." _Naruto... i'm sorry but i can't let you know my whole story, you would try to carry my burden along with yours. I can't let that happen. No longer can i depend on you and the others to take care of me. I need to do it myself._

"Oh well i was heading to Ichiraku's if you want to come with." Naruto and his ramen. Atleast that was something that would never change. "Nah, maybe you should ask Hinata. She would love to go." I smiled motioned towards the girl who was always Naruto's shadow. She loves him, they make a cute couple. To bad Naruto's to blind to see how she feels. "Well i'll cya guys later!" I walked off before Naruto could protest.

_Good luck you two_


End file.
